The Son of Neptune
by Sienna112
Summary: What if Hera's plan backfired? What if Percy doesn't remember Annabeth? What if he doesn't wake up in the wolf house? What if Percy joined Gaea? In this plethora of What Ifs I intend to present you a retelling of The Son of Neptune in a new light.
1. Chapter 1

When I opened my eyes I saw thick green foliage. I sat up and looked around. It seemed like I'm in a forest. _Oh, thanks for that Captain Obvious._

_Shut up._ I replied. Oh great now I'm talking to myself.

I tried to remember who I was, how I ended up here... Something, but I couldn't remember anything, not even my name.

Suddenly the ground started shaking and before I could do anything, the earth split open and a very beautiful woman just rose up out of the ground. Literally. As soon as the hole opened it closed. It was as if it had never existed. She had forest green eyes, glossy, rich dark brown, wavy hair that flowed like water, Perfect lips, High cheekbones, slender arms. She was wearing a beautiful dress that seemed to be made out of grass.

It was a cool power and I knew I should not talk to her and stuff but she was the only other person here. " Who are you? Where am I? Why can't I remember anything? How did you just rise up from the ground like that? What are you? " I asked her. The woman laughed. A tinkling sound like a wind chime. "So many questions. Don't worry, I shall answer any question you have. My name is Gaea young one. And your name is Perseus Jackson. This is a forest near California called the Shasta-Trinity National Forest."

"You have a nice name. Seems kind of familiar."

"I am the embodiment of Earth itself. I am a protogenos or a primordial. You are my son."

"WHAT! Wait wait. And who is my dad?"

"No, you are a Primordial since you are a child of two primordials. And your father will be coming soon."

And almost as if he heard her say that, a man materialised out of thin air. He had an air of malevolence surrounding him. He had pitch black hair with red highlights and blood red eyes. He was wearing a suit. If you look closer you could see people and some hideously distorted creatures **(monsters) **screaming for help.

I was a bit unsettled by his presence. " Ah. I see you have awoken. My name is Tartarus and I am your father. **(Anybody gets that?) **I am the embodiment of the Greek version of hell where all monsters go after being killed."

" But you still haven't answered my question. Why don't I remember anything? And aren't you guys supposed to be myths?"

"We were getting to that. The Greek gods are real as well as their Roman aspects. As a matter of fact, a lot of Pantheons are still alive. My grandchildren, the Olympians are the current rulers of the Greek and Roman Pantheons. We are at war with them because they want to kill me as I am supposed to be a threat to them. I am asleep, tired of the world and my children. But I am waking up. This form is created by my consciousness though it is somewhat tiring. You are the only child of mine and Tartarus' that is primordial. So you are extremely powerful. One of the goddesses plots was to make you forget me and join their side. I stopped her before she could get you but alas she had completed her spell. So you have lost all your memories forever but don't worry I will try my best to help you." She replied.

" Whoa! Slow down. Slow down. That's a whole lot to take in. So basically My parents are Earth and Hell. You are asleep but your mind is here. Your grandkids the Greek gods, My nephews and nieces want to kill you before you wake up from your sleep. And one of my nieces completely wiped my memories to recruit me to their side during the war. "

"Yes, that is the very very short version of it. Oh and don't forget that sometimes the Gods go to Earth and have children. They are called demigods. They fight for the gods." Tar-Dad responded.

"Okay. This is all very very hard to take in."

"Perseus I must ask you something."

"Sure."

"Well, you see... When the goddess erased your memories she somehow erased all your powers. So we have to claim you as our son and bless you. For doing that we must conduct a ritual. So are you willing?"


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

Today, as usual, was horrible without Percy. I knew Jason had said he was probably at Camp Jupiter. But I still couldn't help but worry.  
Did he remember me? Did he like Rome more than Greece? Did he find some other girl? Was he okay? Did he remember anything at all? I was so frustrated. I hated not knowing things. It was like a part of me was lost when Percy disappeared. When I see my Seaweed Brain again I swear I will kill him for making me worry so much.

All this worrying was not helping me concentrate on designing Apollo's temple. He was really demanding, always changing the design after I completed it. Then after being thoroughly frustrated, I moved on to plans to help locate Percy. But the hopelessness of the situation was dragging me down. I gave up after trying to concentrate for an hour. Then I heard the familiar sound of the horn signalling Dinner. I headed towards the Dining Pavilion after some persuasion by Malcolm and sat at the Athena table.

I ordered a blue coke and smiled at it poignantly as I thought about my Seaweed Brain. While sacrificing, I prayed to my mother for guidance. After quickly scarfing down my dinner I went to bed after coaxing by Piper and sank into the world of dreams.

I was in a beautiful temple. It had Corinthian columns and they were hexastyle. But to my surprise, the frieze was structured by triglyphs which were very strange since no Corinthian frieze is known to have triglyphs. It was so strange yet it seemed so beautiful. **(I'm** **sorry** **I** **just** **had** **to** **write** **that and** **if** **you** **didn't** **understand** **my** **sincerest** **apology.)**

While I was admiring the unusual architecture I hadn't noticed another person standing in front of me. I cursed my stupid ADHD for distracting me. But when I saw who it was my smile turned into a scowl. It was the Queen of the Heavens, Hera.

"Where is Percy? How is he? Is he okay? Did he regain his memories like Jason?" I quickly fired my questions at her.

"Quiet spawn of Athena. I have come here for important business."

"Why else would you be here. O great Queen of Bovine dung."

Hera took deep breaths and looked as if she was restraining herself from killing me.

"I have come here to tell you that my brilliant plan has somehow backfired and now Perseus is in the hands of Gaea. So you will go in Percy's place to Camp Jupiter and convince the Romans not to wage war against the Greeks. You will keep your memories so that another incident like that doesn't happen." After saying that she vanished in a flash of light.

"Wait What?"

For the first time in my life, it took some minutes for me to digest it. When I did discern all the facts, I was horrified my Seaweed Brain in the hands of the enemy. The hole in my heart throbbed painfully. Oh, Percy, why does it always have to be you? Can't we just get some rest from all this nonsense?

Suddenly darkness engulfed me.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I was still kind of thunderstruck by this information and couldn't wrap my mind around it. So when my 'mom' asked me about the ritual thingy, I was suspicious. I know what you all must be thinking, Percy! She's your mom and you should trust her but you guys put yourself in my shoes and think for a minute. A strange lady pops out of the ground and says she's my mom and then a creepy guy comes out of nowhere and proclaims that he's my dad and that I'm part of some big scheme plotted by my niece. How do I even know that what they are telling is the truth? What if my real mom and dad are out there somewhere?

I realized that I had zoned out and my 'mom' and 'dad' were waiting for a reply. I cleared my throat and said, "Uh... I'm still adjusting to my... memory loss so can I give you my answer after a few days?"

They looked at each other and then back at me. I think I saw my mom's face twist into a furious expression but when I blinked and looked again it seemed perfectly normal. I did a mental shrug and decided that it must have been a trick of the light or something. I know you are wondering how did you do that Uncle Percy? Well, kids, you picture yourself in your mind doing a shrug. Easy peasy. Ugh! What's wrong with me? Why do I keep talki... I heard a cough and looked up realizing that once again while I was having a conversation with invisible readers I had zoned out.

My mom spoke," My son. I'm afraid you will be in danger if we don't do this ritual now itself. Our powers are shielding you from the gods right now. But if they sense you, they will hunt you down and force you to be on their side. So we must hasten."

" Okay but since I don't have my memories, I can't fully trust you. I hope you understand."

"Of course, we completely understand. To gain your trust we will swear on the River Styx that what we have said is completely true and you are indeed our son."

Thunder rumbled at her word.

" Why did you swear on a river? And what happens if you break it?"

" We swore on the River Styx because if you break an oath, you will suffer a fate worse than death."

This all sounded familiar, so I nodded my head.

"One last question you guys said that I'm primordial so why do I have a last name like a mortal?"

Once again my mother spoke, it seemed like my dad was not such a social person. Well, I guess being literal hell will do that to you. I imagine kids asking me, Hey, what does your dad do? And I'll answer grinning, Oh nothing just that he is the embodiment of hell.

"... and this is why you have a last name." I came to the conclusion that my mom had been speaking while I was wandering off in my thoughts.

Sheepishly I asked," Uh... do you mind repeating that? I kind of... didn't listen."

My dad laughed, I looked at him surprised. He doesn't seem like the kind who laughs. My mom, on the other hand, looked ready to throttle me. Judging by the familiarity I have with that expression it is safe to say that I have been given that look many times.

My mom took and deep breath and seemed to somewhat calm down.

"We wanted to give you a normal childhood and to protect you from the gods. So when you were young, we gave you to a mortal named Sally Jackson but the gods found out about you after 1 year or so and killed her. We brought you back and raised you without anyone finding out, the gods thought that you had died so we assumed you were safe but as you know you lost your memory, powers, and immortality. So in honour of the mortal who died to protect you, we let you keep her last name. "

The name Sally Jackson was familiar and it brought a sense of homesickness. I guess I must have been close to her. I vaguely remembered eating something...blue? It was so frustrating. I couldn't remember my parents and the mortal who saved me. The reason for all of my misery were the stupid gods. I will avenge the kind mortal. I will destroy the goddess stupid enough to mess with my memories and trying to erase my memories of my parents. I will kill all these upstart gods for threatening my mother.

I knew my answer to the earlier question.

I took a deep breath and said," I accept. I will raze Olympus to the ground."

My mom and dad had matching slightly disturbing grins which made them look like evil geniuses.

"Let's start then. Shall we?"

I thought of stopping. But nah, I'm feeling inspired.

I am currently standing in a circle made of ancient runes with my parents wondering what is the deal with pixies. Are they miniature faeries or are they wingless elves? While I was comprehending the mysteries of the universe, Mom and Dad had begun chanting, I couldn't understand the language. It was an ancient rasping language. It was beautiful yet terrifying. Even the birds stopped chirping. The forest became deathly silent except for the melodious and without breaking the chant, my mother conjured a black glass... what was it called? Oh yes it is called a Goblet. A black goblet with two silver snakes entwined around the cup creating two handles which can be held by people standing opposite to each other. It had intricate silver carvings. It was placed on a table made from grass. She produced a knife as well. It was made from the same material as the goblet. I wonder if they were a combo set. I smirked internally because its rude to smirk when everyone is so serious. Coming back to the present I noticed that mom had cut her hand and was filling the goblet with her silver blood. When it was half full she stopped and my dad stepped forward and he also cut his hand and similar blood flowed but it had a tinge of black in it. When it was filled, they stopped chanting. The blood had turned black with a silvery glow. I sincerely hoped I didn't have to drink it, maybe it was to wash my hands or something.

"Son, you have to drink it to complete the bonding. But first, you have to add your blood as well. I know it is filled but it will work. How? Don't ask. It's ancient magic."

I felt nauseous about drinking blood but I cut my hand and let my surprising red blood flow into the goblet. I remembered that my mom mentioned my immortality being taken away as well. My blood mixed with the blood in the goblet. It started to glow eerily. I made a face before picking it up and downing it. It slid down my throat leaving a slick and oily feeling. Its taste was something indescribable. In total, it was disgusting. It quickly gulped it all down. It left a bad aftertaste. My head started pounding, it felt as if gravity was pulling me down. I felt feverish, my skin started smoking as if burnt. I was hot and cold at the same time. My hands and feet seemed to give up and I started falling face first but someone caught me. My vision started darkening, I couldn't move. My eyes closed on their own and I blacked out.


End file.
